The present invention is directed to a terminal part or assembly which is made of synthetic material for closing a conduit opening of conduit systems, cable fittings and cable conduits, which terminal part has a sealed end which can be opened when required.
German Pat. No. 31 24 374 discloses a cable coupling box consisting of a metal housing which is sheathed in a cover made of shrinkable material. Conduit sockets are provided for the cable inlet and shrinkable covers are shrunk onto the cables which are introduced through the cable inlets. Since not all of the cable inlets or openings are always used, they are sealed initially with sealed caps which are made of a shrinkable material. When required, the ends of the caps are then cut off and the cables can be introduced through the opening formed by these cutoff ends with the remaining portion of the caps being shrunk down onto the cable to form a seal. However, when the caps are cut, considerable difficulties will occur at the cut edges during the subsequent shrinking operation because of the cut edges tending to tear.